Thats one strange boy
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Fury is just checking up on the Avengers after Christmas. All is normal until a glowing thing that turns out to be a kid shows up. Rated T cause im a worry wart.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a special day. Nope it was just another winters day in New York for the Avengers. Loki had been banished to Earth after the whole 'taking over the world thing' but he stayed in his room most of the time. Only really came out when Fury came to visit to check up on his team. And that day was today. Nothing new really happened this time. He came they talked and sat around then he left.

It normally snowed pretty hard in New York so when it really started to come down nobody really thought anything about it. Well Thor and Loki seemed to be a little more cautious the way the kept looking out the window as if expecting to see something out there. The only ones who seemed to notice were Fury, Bruce, and Tony.

But before anyone could do anything someone cleared their throat and the brothers simultaneously looked up at the cause of the noise. Fury was standing, well actually leaning against the table.

"Why do you two keep looking out the window?"

Thor and Loki looked at each other seeming to have a conversation with their eyes. Thor shook his head and Loki nodded before looking back at the window. It seemed they knew something he didn't and Fury didn't like that, not at all. However before anything else could be said something flew past the window. Everyone jumped towards it and tried to see anything that could have caused it. But it was snowing to heavy now. Then they saw it. A faint blue light coming from the roof next to them. Fury didn't take time to react.

"Alright suit up and get out there"

To everyone's surprise Thor and Loki were already out the door. By the time the rest of the team (and Fury) were out there Thor was already in the air and Loki wasn't to far behind him. they seemingly ignored the team and Fury as they flew up to their goal. The glowing thing in the sky. However despite that fact that the godly brothers were ignoring them they still made their way to the glowing being as well. But when they got to close and ice was shot at them they stopped and even though it was aimed at the two gods as well they didn't stop.

"JOKUL FROSTI! What is the matter?"

The glowing being turned to face them. That's when they saw what he really looked like. He looked about 14, slim, and was wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. In his hand was a staff. It was the thing that was glowing. It was fainter no but in was diffidently glowing with frost swirling around it.

"Jokul we will not believe for such lies. You of all people should know this considering who I am"

The kid glared at Loki and sent another wave of ice at him, he dodged. It seemed the brothers had done this before considering how Loki was distracting the kid while Thor snuck up behind him. When he grabbed the staff out of the kids hand it immediately stopped glowing and the kid stomped his foot while trying to grab the staff from Thor.

"Good one thunder head."

Everyone ignored Tony while Bruce stepped forward. He reached out to touch the staff but the kid shot around and slammed his fist into his face. Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the the angry kid around the waist and tossed him to Thor who slung him over his shoulder and tossed the staff to Loki. Before they got anywhere another voice rang out across the roof.

"Mate there you are. We been lookin all 'ver for ya! Where 'ave you been frostbite"

The boy rolled his eyes, "I went home for a little while then came back. Why do you care all of a sudden anyways? You ignore me for 300 years and expect me to be all 'lets all keep in touch and stuff'. If you did you have another thing comin"

That's when everyone saw him. A Rabbit that stood 6 feet tall. Once Bunny saw the predicament Jack was in he snarled and pulled out his boomerangs.

"Mates you might want to let 'im go"

The kid laughed, "Shove off cottontail."

He pushed himself onto Thor's shoulder and leaned against his head and held on the the large hand that was wrapped around his legs keeping him in place.

"These two wierdos are my friends Thor and Loki. And the others are their friends... I think"

Thor and Loki chuckled. Loki tossed the kid his staff now that he seemed to be calm enough.

"Jokul who is this?"

"Thats just Bunny"

Bunny didn't say anything for a minute. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"WAIT wait wait. Did you say Jokul as in Jokul Frosti. The god of Winter and ice. There is no way that he is Jokul Frosti. His ears are pointier while Jack's are normal and didn't he have longer hair?"

Jack laughed again and jumped down from his perch on Thor's shoulder. He waved his staff and the snow instantly started to slow. Then he turned back to Bunny.

"Well when I first came here I changed my name so it would be easier to remember and I got a hair cut. My ears though, they just kind of flattened over time. But yes I am Jokul Frosti the god of winter."

Bunny sputtered and that made Jack laugh, "So yes I may not have very many believers but I am a god!"

Bunny face-palmed. Great just great.

* * *

I was bored and had this stuck in my head! Tell me what you thought anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Things had quieted down after Jacks little jest. Thor and Loki knew that there was something wrong with 'Jack' but decided not to push it out. Yet. Jack had moved back to his position slightly infront of the older gods. Everything was calm until the rabbit snorted.

"So doesn't that make you a snow sprite then"

Thor and Loki's eyes widened calling a winter spirit a snow sprite was the most offensive thing you could say to one, they made a move to grab the winter god. But Jokul's eyes were already a darker blue. The color changed based on his mood. They weren't sure what some colors were, but they knew dark blue was angry. His staff started to glow as well and the air around them picked up. It got so strong that all the beings not holding on the the staff stumbled back.

A voice so unlike the happy cheery one they had just heard spoke and in all honesty it frightened them.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM NO SNOW SPIRIT! I AM THE GOD OF WINTER, THE SPIRIT OF WINTER! I HAVE TAKEN INSULLT AFTER INSULT BUT CALLING ME _THAT_ IS CROSSING THE LINE! YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Before anyone could stop him Jokul pointed his staff at the rabbit. You could see the wind and frost swirling around the staff nad in moments shoving the rabbit off the building. Fury turned to Thor and Loki with an actual worried expression. He didn't know what the difference between a snow sprite and a winter spirit was and why it was bad to cross them, but he did know an angry person when he saw one and if this kid was as powerful as a god then this could end badly.

"since you two kow him so well, stop him!"

They nodded and despite tha fact that his staff and eyes were still glowing walked towards the teen. Not being affected by the wind or snow they marched right up to the kid. Loki reached down and snatched the staff out of the kids grip, Thor wrapped his arms around the kid and held him close Loki soon following. They held him in a hug sandwiched between the two of them until the snow slowed and the glowing of his eyes stopped. What really got them (bunny) was the fact that the kid started to cry.

Bunny had known Jack for awhile now. Jack wasn't the type to show any emotion besides happiness. So why was he crying? And what was the big deal about calling a winter spirit a snow sprite, they did the same things right? Jack likes attention. After 300 years alone who wouldn't. So that was it! Nothing was wrong! He was just out for attention! He looked around, all the humans were focused on the trio, so he shrugged and looked back at them as well.

Thor hugged 'Jack' and ran a hand through his hair.

"H-He called m-me a s-snow s-sprite"

Loki shushed him and held him somewhat tighter.

"I mean t-thats just mean. I know I'm not that easy t-to get along w-with but I would n-never stoop t-that low"

"Shhh we know we know"

"Our jobs are _sooo_ d-different! They only make the rain solid! _Winter spirits spread it! _We bring in the season!"

"Your right We know"

Loki looked up at Thor once Jack had calmed down. The older nodded and gently pulled hi into his arms. Loki walked to his side, still holding onto Jack's staff. Loki turned back and glared at the rabbit.

"You should go"

With that Him and Thor were gone. With Jack. Leaving some very confused people.

* * *

When they arrivd on Thor and Loki's floor they sat on the bed and looked down at Jack. The boy grimaced and wiggled. That's when Loki noticed it. The boys left hand was in his hoodie pocket. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before. He grabbed Jack's wrist gently and pulled it out of the pocket. Thor and Loki gasped. His left hand was a deep red color, like a third degree burn. And it was shaking. Heat and winter spirits did not mix, that is why they were kept seperate on Earth and Asgard.

Thor's face hardened, "Jokul Frosti what has happened?"

* * *

END!

I hope you liked it! I was asked if I was going to continue or not and I decided... I would! So tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

As he ran through the tunnels Bunny couldn't help but wonder what happened. What was the big deal about calling a winter spirit a snow spirit. They did the same things though right so what was the big problem. Bunny came to a stop below the hole next to North's place. Maybe he knew the answer to his question.

"Bunny! Been well I hope! How may i help you?"

Bunny stood at his full height adn took a moment to think of how to ask this perticular question.

"Umm North mate I need to ask you a very important question"

North stopped what he was doing and looked up at Bunny.

"What is question?"

"Um MAte I was wonderin what the big deal was if you called a winter spirit a snow spirit?"

North's eyes widdened and he put down the tools he had been using. This was a huge question that he didn't think would ever come up.

"Bunny do not tell me you call Jack a snow spirit. Confusing the two is big insult. Snow spirit make snow and that it. Winter spirit make winter. They spread the snow. There is one person who gets highly offended if you call snow spirit. His name Jokul Frosti. When he was young he was attacked by snow spirits for reason unknown. He has held anger towards them since. But never mind dat. It very offensive. PLease don't tell me you call Jack da snow spirit."

BY the way Bunny looked at the floor North knew the answer. This was very bad Jack could hold grudges for a very long time. However considering North knew who Jack really was made this whole situation very bad. North knew Jack Frost was actually Jokul Frosti. Now their only hope landed on Thor and Loki Odinson. Hopefully they knew where Jack was before he found Bunny.

* * *

(With jack)

Jack just sighed and oulled his arm out of Loki's grasp. He should have known that he would find out. He would never tell them but Loki was the more perceptive out of the two. He gently tried to put his burnt arm back in his pocket and got up. But Thor grabbed him around the waist and Pulled him back down in his lap while Loki gently took his arm back. His hand turned blue and started to heal it. While he was healing Jacks arm Loki looked up at him and asked again.

"Jokul please tell us what happened"

"Would you beleive me if I said I touched one of the torches?"

"Jokul Frosti you tell the truth! As the god of lies I have to tell you it is pretty difficult to lie to me"

"Right. Ok so I went back home because I heard of this fire spirit trying to take over my part of the realm. So we got into a fight adn he grabbed my arm and singed it. BUt it's not big deal guys really"

Thor's arms wrapped around him from behind and Loki gently wrapped his almost healed arm in some gauze. Jack yawned and smiled at him. Loki smiled back and motioned for Thor to lay Jack down.

"Get some rest Jokul you have over exerted yourself going from earth to Asgard"

ON the outside of the door the rest of the Avengers were stunned. Who was this kid who got Loki to actually act nice? And why did he actually sound like he really cared?


End file.
